Bad Hair Day
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Buggy! Shanks is tired of Buggy making fun of his hat, so he decides to get back by messing with her hair. Pre-Pirate Era, crack, oneshot.


A/N: ZareEraz here! I love Buggy's hair - there, I said it. I love Buggy's damn hair so much I based a fic off of it. This is also a Fem!Buggy fic for all of you not paying attention to the summary and obviously, Buggy is a girl - and she's flashy! Enjoy! And don't forget to review to let me know how I did! ;3

Bad Hair Day

It had started simply enough – Shanks had just wanted to get back at Buggy for making fun of his hat all the time – but like most things that happened on the Oro Jackson…it didn't stay simple for long.

The first time Shanks messed with Buggy's long, blue hair was when she'd fallen asleep while she was supposed to be swabbing the deck. The young woman had passed out against the wall of the kitchen, her head leaning against some crates, her stupid pom-pom hat listing off of her head. Her two low pony tails were perfectly tempting, hanging down over her shoulders and chest. Shanks stared at her hat and her head and her hair and decided that he'd had enough of Buggy making fun of the precious hat that Captain Roger had given him (for some reason that he couldn't understand). That's when he had the idea. The young man smiled deviously to himself and tiptoed up to the sleeping clown girl and carefully took off her hat before setting to work on that blue hair of hers. By the time he was done with Buggy's precious hair, the girl was sporting three very lopsided and disproportionate braids (since he wasn't very good at braiding in the first place) that she'd have a mother of a time brushing out because they were utterly tangled.

"Have fun getting that out." The red head chuckled to himself, pleased with his work. Shanks then dropped her hat back on her head and went along his merry way, waiting for the inevitable explosion from that side of the ship that was sure to come when his crewmate woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?" It happened a mere half an hour later, the girl's vile temper disrupting the crew's routine royally as she fumed and screamed about how she was going to skin whichever bastard had ruined her hair and Buggy got teased by the rest of the crew when they saw her hair and then saw her trying to brush out her hair. Shanks was smiling wider than the rest of the crew, pleased with his handy work and decided that the next time Buggy made fun of his hat, he'd give her a Mohawk, or perhaps some nice dreads.

The second time he messed up Buggy's hair while she was konked out in her bunk during the day, he got caught. Thankfully, it was Crocus who'd caught him and the old doctor was more than happy to help out once he learned that Shanks only did this when Buggy dissed his hat and he agreed that she deserved it.

"She's made fun of my flower one to many times…let's give her one, shall we?" The man smiled at his younger crewmate and Shanks couldn't help but smile back. They got to work quickly and quietly and Buggy ended up with a similar flower tangled into her hair with two very fabulous, blue hair-antennae sticking straight out of her head. Fortunately-unfortunately, Buggy didn't notice the change when she woke up for dinner, and spent the better part of a sleepy half an hour wondering why everyone was sniggering at her and that led into another explosion.

"WHO KEEPS DOING THIS?!" The clown girl screamed, yanking her new hair piece and antennae off and out of her hair with a vengeance. Her body split apart and flew around in a rage, trying to find out who kept messing up her hair. She eventually riddled out that it was Shanks and Crocus (they were laughing the hardest out of everyone) and tried the choke the daylights out of both of them in retaliation.

The third time Shanks went to mess up Buggy's hair, Rayleigh was the one who actually messed it up…sort of. Well…things hadn't gone the way they were supposed to. This time, Buggy was dozing off in the crow's nest (which meant she was _supposed_ to be on watch), but Shanks (never being one to miss and opportunity) had crawled up there to play with Buggy's hair again, planning on giving her a comb over with a pot of glue he'd snatched from the shipwright's stash. However, Rayleigh called up to the young man right in that moment and demanded to know what he was doing. Shanks had looked at Buggy really quickly, making sure she was still asleep before quietly explaining what he was doing. The older man chuckled to himself, stroking his unique beard.

"Let me have a go at it." He said, a grin spreading on his face. Shanks watched as the first mate scrambled up the ropes to the crow's nest in record time and set to the task of messing with Buggy's hair. However…the girl ended up with a very stylish, very big bun on the top of her head, adorned with tiny crisscrossing braids that made her almost look…pretty.

"I thought you said you were going to mess it up," Shanks whispered to the older man as they peeked over the side of the crow's nest, watching Buggy as she slept.

"I tried."

"It looks perfect!"

"I guess I just can't do anything half-assed." Rayleigh shrugged with a smile and Shanks nodded in agreement, knowing how perfect the man could seem at times. "I wonder if she'll like it." Rayleigh asked.

"I doubt it; this is Buggy we're talking about." Shanks reminded.

She didn't like it. This time, Buggy screamed so loudly that half of the crew couldn't hear correctly for days and she tried to string Shanks up by his thumbs but was thwarted by Rayleigh before she could get her detachable hands on her crewmate. The bun was out in three seconds flat and the wild hair do that resulted from such a hasty removal complemented her mood perfectly.

She also didn't like it when Captain Roger played with her hair next. That time, Buggy came storming to Shanks, demanding answers and itching for a fight.

"This is all your fault, Shanks!" Buggy snarled, pointing an accusing finger at her crewmate. Her hair looked gorgeous, all twisted up into an elaborate French braid that roped down her back – and she had several tasteful pink hibiscus flowers wound in the curls that just wouldn't be tamed.

"Why do you think I did it?!" Shanks exclaimed, wondering how she figured it out.

"Rayleigh told me you started it!"

"That traitor." Shanks muttered.

"Everyone's trying to make me pretty when I'm already flashy! Why did you start this whole mess!?"

"It's because you keep making fun of my hat! It's my treasure!" Shanks argued, finally confronting the girl head on.

"Like I said – that's not a treasure and it's stupid!"

"And that's precisely the reason I wanted payback!"

"Well, here's my payback!" Buggy kicked her leg out and it shot across the short gap in between the two pirates, landing a solid blow right into Shank's crotch before retracting again. The man hit the floor, his hands in between his legs an agonized scream bitten back as Buggy stomped away in triumph. And that's where Captain Roger found his apprentice when he walked by a few minutes later, rolling on the ground in pain at the hands (or foot) of the second apprentice.

"What did you do this time?" Captain Roger asked with a smile.

"She figured out that I was the one who'd started the whole hair thing."

"Oooooo…" The pirate captain made a sympathetic face. "Did she like my braid?" He asked, just a little bit vain about his handy work.

"She said it made her look pretty, but that she was already flashy enough."

"That's good enough for me! You'd better watch out for that one, Shanks my boy. She's a spitfire."

"Yeah, I know." Shanks rolled his eyes in answer. And with a cheerful smile and a comforting pat on the young man's shoulder, the captain was gone on his merry way, leaving Shanks with his pain once again.

"I'm never going to let anyone else get to me about my appearance ever again." The red head groaned to himself, his crotch still aching. "It's not worth the trouble. They can make fun of me all they want. I'm not going care anymore."

And that's when the bad hair days stopped.

End.

A/N: And there you go! Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit! See you all later!


End file.
